Sepasang Kekasih?
by ACsala
Summary: Dapatkah kau menafsirkan kalau seorang yang terbiasa menunggumu adalah orang yang menyukaimu? Sakura selalu berharap pemuda itu akan datang lagi besok./...nyatanya pemuda itu sama sekali tak datang menunggunya/sebuah cerita konyol atau kebetulan?/mind to RnR?


**Sepasang Kekasih?**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sepasang Kekasih? © AC**

**Warning : AU, Abal, OOC, garing, feel-nya nggak kerasa, miss typo(s). dll**

**Enjoy it**

**.**

.

.

.

.

Pertengahan bulan ini, cuaca tak menentu, terkadang hujan, terkadang matahari bersinar dengan cerah. Berita Akan adanya hujan hari ini pun sudah tersiar di televisi di Jepang bagian kota Tokyo. Sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan bagi masyarakat Jepang untuk melihat berita cuaca setiap hari.

Jika kau menemukan beberapa atau banyak orang yang membawa sebuah payung di tangannya, pasti mereka sudah tahu hari itu juga akan datang hujan. Seperti pagi ini, cuaca yang tak menentu membuat ibu rumah tangga memarahi anaknya yang mengganti _chanel _televisi berita menjadi acara masak-memasak.

"_Kaasan_ belum tahu ramalan cuaca hari ini Sakura … cepat pindah _chanel_-nya," ucap wanita paruh baya kepada anaknya dengan nada setengah membentak.

"Cuaca di luar terlihat mendung, pasti nanti akan hujan _kaasan_, sudah jelas, 'kan? Lagipula siapa yang ingin pergi di cuaca mendung pagi ini?" tanya Sakura, anak semata wayang keluarga Haruno tersebut. Terlihat, gadis itu tengah sibuk dengan acara yang sedang ia tonton. Di tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah bolpen dan sebelah kirinya menggenggam sebuah buku berukuran kecil.

Sakura sedang mencatat resep menu yang ada di acara masak-memasak tersebut. "Kau ini, siang nanti _kaasan_ akan pergi ke rumah sakit. kalau _kaasan _tahu hari ini akan hujan kan _kaasan _bisa menundanya besok."

Sakura memutar bola matanya, _kaasan-_nya memang sangat menyebalkan. Apalagi jika sudah menyangkut apa yang ingin _kaasan_-nya lakukan. Beliau bisa sangat egois. Padahal anaknya sama sekali tidak seperti itu. "Baiklah _kaasan_, _chanel_ nomor berapa tadi?"

"Nomor 17, cepat. Dan ah ya, ini sudah jam tujuh Sakura! Cepat kau berangkat sekolah. Dan ambil payungmu! Untuk jaga-jaga."

Memang seorang ibu yang sangat menyebalkan sekaligus membuat anak menjadi disiplin. Benar begitu, 'kan?

_Kaasan-_nya memang benar, jam kini menunjukkan pukul 07.10 dan sekolah Sakura masuk jam 08.00 kalau tidak diberitahu _kaasan-_nya pasti Sakura bisa terlambat. Untuk menuju ke stasiun kereta bawah tanah, karena jaraknya tidaklah jauh, jadi Sakura harus berjalan kaki. Kurang lebih 500 meter dari kediaman Haruno.

Ketika Sakura keluar dari rumah, udara dingin menusuk ke dalam pori-pori kulitnya yang tipis. Membuat bulu kuduk sakura berdiri dengan suksesnya. Benar-benar dingin, untungnya Sakura sudah membawa jaket miliknya yang lumayan untuk menghangatkan badan. Dan seragam musim dinginnya pun membantu sedikit menghangatkan tubuh mungil itu.

Sudah barang biasa Sakura harus berjalan di tepi trotoar, khusus pejalan kaki. Tidak hanya Sakura yang berjalan menuju ke stasiun tersebut, orang-orang seusianya atau yang akan berangkat bekerja pun memilih untuk berjalan kaki karena cuacanya yang sudah terlihat jelas di langit sana.

Biasanya Sakura tidak pernah berjalan sendiri, melainkan selalu berjalan dan berangkat bersama sahabatnya yang rumahnya pun tak jauh dari rumah Sakura. Tetapi, karena cuacanya yang tak mendukung. Ino –sahabatnya memilih untuk diantar sampai ke sekolah. Dan yang paling menyebalkan bagi Sakura, Ino belum bangun jika Sakura sudah menunggunya di depan halaman rumah Yamanaka Ino tersebut. Membuat Sakura harus berjalan kaki menuju stasiun. Padahal niatnya, Sakura ingin ikut satu mobil dengan Ino. Hitung-hitung menghemat uang sakunya.

Sakura menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam. Kemudian membuangnya kembali. Terlihat kepulan asap keluar dari mulut dan hidung Sakura melirik jam arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Tepat pukul 07.30. "_Haaah _…" hampir sampai di perempatan jalan. Dan Sakura hanya harus berbelok ke kanan, lalu akan sampai di depan stasiun tersebut.

Tersadar, Sakura ingat akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang selalu Sakura lihat saat ia berangkat sekolah. Tepat di perempatan jalan menuju stasiun bawah tanah. Kedua iris Sakura menerawang, mencari sosok yang biasa ia lihat di trotoar jalan. Seseorang yang biasa berdiri menunggu –tunggu sebentar, apa bisa dibilang menunggu, Sakura?

Tepat! Sosok itu sedang berdiri di bawah lampu lalu lintas di seberang jalan. Selalu seperti itu, ketika Sakura melihat sosok itu. Hatinya berdebar tak karuan, wajahnya selalu ia alihkan ke arah lain. Sakura takut ketika sosok itu melihatnya dengan semu kemerahan di pipi porselennya. Karena Sakura pernah tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan sosok itu tanpa sengaja, membuat wajah Sakura memanas dan tak berani lagi menatapnya. Mungkin.

Sakura yakin, sangat yakin. Kalau sosok itu sekarang tengah memerhatikan Sakura dari jauh. Entah apa yang menarik dari sosok Sakura, tetapi setiap Sakura berangkat sekolah seseorang itu selalu berada di sana. menunggu Sakura berangkat sekolah. Sungguh orang yang tidak punya kerjaan!

Lampu lalu lintas itu berubah merah, membuat Sakura harus menyeberang jalan tersebut agar ia bisa sampai ke stasiun dengan cepat.

Seperti biasa, Sakura selalu mengacuhkan sosok itu. Sakura berjalan seperti biasa, dan menganggap pemuda itu tidak ada. walau kenyataanya Sakura masih mencuri-curi pandang ketika melihat pemuda itu sedang berjalan di trotoar yang berbeda. Sakura di seberang kanan jalan, sedangkan sosok pemuda itu di kiri jalan.

Sakura sendiri masih bingung. Kenapa pemuda yang ia tahu namanya Sasuke itu selalu menunggunya berangkat sekolah? Jujur, pertanyaan itu selalu hinggap ke dalam pikiran Sakura ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan pemuda bernama Sasuke itu.

Sedikit merasa risih juga, padahal mereka tak saling kenal –ya mungkin tak saling kenal. Tapi mereka pernah bertemu saat lomba tahunan yang diadakan oleh sekolah Sasuke. Bahkan saat itu mereka satu tempat duduk. Duduk di samping orang yang baru Sakura kenal membuatnya canggung.

Apalagi Sasuke tak pernah mau berbicara atau sekadar menegur sapa padanya. Wajahnya yang tampan dan rambutnya yang unik membut Sakura mudah mengenali pemuda itu di manapun ia berada. Tapi, sayang. Wajahnya tak pernah berekspresi. Datar, seakan pemuda itu adalah mayat hidup. Pernah terlintas di pikiran Sakura kalau sosok pemuda itu tidak mempunyai hati dan hanya memiliki satu otak cemerlang yang mampu mengalahkannya sebagai seorang siswa berprestasi di sekolahnya.

Sejak saat itu, mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi. Sampai pada bulan September lalu, pemuda itu datang kembali. Di seberang jalan di perempatan menuju ke stasiun. Sungguh membuat Sakura terkejut! Apalagi hari-hari berikutnya pemuda itu selalu ada tiap Sakura berangkat sekolah. Dia … seperti penguntit. Yang selalu memerhatikan Sakura dari jauh. Kadang, saat pulang sekolah pun sama. Tidak sengaja mereka bertemu di stasiun itu. Jangan-jangan Sasuke tahu apa warna pakaian dalam yang dipakai Sakura setiap hari? Lupakan!

Sasuke terus memerhatikan Sakura. Ahh… memang sangat aneh dan sangat rumit juga. Sangat membingungkan bagi Sakura. Kalau dibilang, Sakura ingin sekali menyapanya dan menanyakan apa alasan ia selalu menunggu Sakura setiap berangkat sekolah. Hanya itu, ya! Sakura hanya ingin tahu satu alasan yang logis langsung dari mulut seorang Sasuke.

Tapi, sepertinya niat itu ia urungkan. Menengok selalu ada getaran aneh yang merasuk ke dalam hatinya ketika Sakura bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Seperti kisah yang ada di dalam novel-novel remaja atau film-film remaja, ketika seorang gadis mengagumi seorang pria, perlahan rasa kagumnya berubah menjadi rasa cinta.

Apa itu yang Sakura rasakan terhadap Sasuke? Sakura meremas rok seragamnya dengan kuat. Sebisa mungkin ia menyingkirkan pikiran yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal itu. Bagaimana bisa Sakura jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu? Sedangkan Sakura pun tak pernah berbicara atau mengenalnya sebatas mantan musuh yang harus dia kalahkan waktu itu.

Setibanya Sakura di stasiun, segera Sakura membeli tiket kereta menuju kota Tokyo tempat ia bersekolah di _Minamoto High School_. Di stasiunlah mereka akan berpisah. Kereta Sasuke dan kereta Sakura berbeda arah.

Mungkin lucu jika kau membayangkannya. Sasuke akan menunggu sampai Sakura masuk ke dalan keretanya. Lalu, ia akan segera masuk juga ke dalam kereta. Seakan Sasuke selalu melindungi Sakura dari jauh agar ia tahu kalau Sakura baik-baik saja. Aneh memang. "Dah Sasuke –_kun_?" terkadang Sakura hanya mengucapkan kata itu dengan lirih.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, masih sama. Sosok Sasuke masih ada di seberang jalan hari itu sedang hujan yang tidak cukup deras juga. Sosok Sasuke menggunakan mantel abu-abu dengan payung di tangannya. Dan ketika Sakura mulai berjalan menuju ke stasiun. Sasuke pun ikut berjalan di sampingnya. Bukan sampingnya persis. Mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan jalan sebagai pembatas di antara meraka berdua.

Masih tak bisa. Sakura masih tidak bisa menyapanya ataupun menengoknya. Memerhatikan sosok itu yang sangat setia menunggunya. Menunggunya? Benarkah Sasuke menunggumu, Sakura?

Apa Sakura berlebihan? Menganggap kalau itu adalah perasaan cinta? Atau perasaan kasih sayang karena Sasuke selalu menunggunya?

Hanya kau dan Sasuke yang tahu …

Hari berikutnya, wajah Sakura menunduk, namun sedikit melirik ke arah seberang sana. "Kau harus mengatakannya Sakura, apa kau ingin mati dengan penasaran sebelum kau tahu alasannya?" ucapnya lirih agar Sasuke tidak mendengarnya.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Dan Sasuke mengikutinya. Entah mengapa, Sasuke pun mengikuti apa yang Sakura lakukan. "Ayo! Sapa dia!" ucapan dari hatinya membuat Sakura semakin terganggu. Otak kanannya sedang berpikir, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ayo! Ayo! Kau bisa …

Sakura membalikkan badan. Menatap ke arah seberang. Iris _emerald_ itu bertemu pandang dengan sebuah iris obsidian yang kelam itu.

'_Deg'_

Matanya tak dapat beralih. Begitu ia menatap iris milik Sasuke seakan Sakura ikut masuk ke dalamnya. Hanyut akan pesona seorang Uchiha itu. Hipnotis apa yang Sasuke berikan kepada Sakura? Mata itu, memancarkan sebuah harapan yang besar akan apa yang dilakukan Sakura. Tetapi, ketika Sakura ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Bibirnya terkunci dengan rapat. Bagaimana bisa? Padahal tak ada borgol di antara kedua bibirnya.

Oh _Kamisama_… apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Sakura mencoba menarik napas panjang. Sedangkan Sasuke masih memerhatikan setiap gerak yang ditimbulkan oleh Sakura. Tak ada ekspresi apapun di wajah Sasuke.

Setelah lama menghirup serta membuang oksigen agar hati dan pikirannya tenang, Sakura berbalik. "Bodoh kau Sakura!" rutuknya dalam hati. Hanya menatapnya sekali saja Sakura sudah tenggelam akan ketampanan seorang Sasuke.

Malu, sekarang yang Sakura rasakan adalah perasaan malu. Padahal sudah berbalik dan menatap bola mata obsidian itu, tetapi malah dirinya sendiri hanyut akan pesona pemuda di samping jalan itu. Sakura berjalan lagi, entah apa yang Sasuke pikirkan sekarang. Mungkin ia berpikir kalau Sakura adalah gadis yang aneh.

.

.

.

Ramalan cuaca hari ini sangat meleset dari yang ada di berita. Buktinya hujan tak kunjung turun dari siang tadi. Sakura tertawa dalam hati. _Kaasan_-nya memang berlebihan. Peramal cuaca, 'kan juga seorang manusia.

Gerbong kereta yang Sakura naiki itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Pertanda kalau kereta sudah sampai di stasiun. Segera saja Sakura menerobos keluar dari kereta. Untung badan yang Sakura miliki ramping, jadi mudah saja Sakura untuk keluar dari kereta yang penuh itu. Lain halnya dengan satu temannya itu, ia harus menunggu para karyawan kantor yang turun dahulu.

Menengok badannya tidak cukup ramping, seramping Sakura. "_Haaahh_ … sepertinya aku harus diet lagi," ucap gadis sebaya dengan Sakura. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yamanaka Ino.

"Diet pun kau tetap seperti itu Ino. Haha," ledek Sakura yang sukses membuat sahabatnya menekuk wajahnya seketika.

Ketika akan keluar dari stasiun, mata Sakura terbelalak lebar. Sedangkan Ino mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. "Kau lihat apa?" tanya Ino yang masih heran dengan Sakura.

"I-itu …" kata Sakura dengan sedikit terbata. Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke suatu objek di depannya. seorang pemuda tengah duduk di samping tempat pembelian tiket. Di tangannya ada sebuah buku yang tidak terlalu tebal. Dilihat sekilas, pemuda itu tampak mempesona.

_Oke, sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan mempesona pada seorang Sasuke?_

"Tampan," guman Ino ketika memerhatikan pemuda itu.

"_Hmm_ …"

"Oh, hei. Aku tahu pemuda itu milikmu Sakura, tapi aku tetap boleh, 'kan mengatakan tampan padanya?"

"Terserah kau sajalah," jawab Sakura. Tatapan Sakura masih tertuju kepada pemuda itu. Walau sudah sore pun ia masih tetap terlihat tampan. Ino terkikik, benar-benar sahabatnya yang satu itu sudah merasakan apa yang dinamakan jatuh ke dalam cinta.

"Cepat panggil dia, sepertinya pemuda itu sedang menunggumu," celetuk Ino. Untuk apa Sakura memanggil pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu. Lagipula Sakura masih malu. Eh? Ngomong-ngomong tentang malu, wajah Sakura tiba-tiba memanas. Pasti sekarang telah berubah memerah. Sial. Selalu seperti ini!

'Hooo—," segera saja tangan Sakura menutup mulut sahabatnya yang telah lancang ingin memanggil Sasukenya. Maksud Sakura pemuda itu.

Merasa terpanggil Sasuke menengok ke arah suara itu berasal. Dan mendapati dua sosok gadis yang tengah bertengkar itu. Namun, tetap saja. Tatapannya tertuju ke arah gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

Entah apa yang mereka lakukan di sana. bagi Sasuke itu sangat lucu. Lama Sasuke memerhatikan Sakura dari jauh. Memang, gadis itu sangat manis.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Sakura berjalan sendirian –seperti biasa. Tanpa Ino, sahabatnya. Ino memang terlalu berlebihan dengan cuaca. Seperti _kaasan_-nya. Ino pernah bilang, kalau cuaca dingin dapat membuat kulitnya bentol-bentol kemerahan jika berlama-lama di luar. _Haaahh _… tapi itu sangat tidak masuk akal bagi Sakura.

Setiap ia akan menemui perempatan jalan, pasti selalu pemuda itu yang Sakura ingat. Entahlah, mungkin Sakura memang telah terperangkap oleh jaring cinta pemuda itu.

Namun, ketika Sakura sampai di perempatan jalan, sosok itu sudah tidak ada. sosok yang biasanya menunggu Sakura dipagi hari itu tidak ada. Ada rasa kekecewaan di raut wajah Sakura. Ke mana? Ke mana pemuda itu? Kenapa tak ada di sana seperti biasa?

Sakura menarik napas panjang. Padahal Sakura yakin sekali hari ini akan menyapa Sasuke agar ia lebih dekat dengan pemuda yang telah memikat hatinya. "Kau di mana, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura akui, kalau ia sudah terpikat oleh pesona Sasuke.

Sakura berharap pemuda itu akan datang lagi besok.

…nyatanya, pemuda itu sama sekali tak datang menunggunya.

Mungkin besok!

Semua telah berakhir. Hanya penyesalan yang datang hari itu.

…pemuda itu, tak datang lagi.

Apa mungkin Sasuke sudah menyerah? Menyerah untuk apa? Bahkan tidak ada kepastian kalau Sasuke menyukai … oh bukan, mencintai Sakura. Sama seperti Sakura mencintai sosok Sasuke.

Putus asa. Seharusnya dari kemarin-kemarin Sakura menegur sapa pemuda itu, lalu mereka bisa bertukar nomor ponsel. Ya, 'kan? Begitu akan sangat lebih baik.

Sangat disayangkan.

.

.

.

Sakura telah berusaha keras dengan cara berdoa agar _Kami-sama _mau mengabulkan permintaannya. Permintaan yang konyol. Ya, itu menurut Sakura sendiri. Berdoa agar _Kami-sama_ kembali membuat Sasuke datang dan menunggu Sakura di tempat itu. Lalu Sakura akan menyapanya barang setengah menit. Lalu kembali berjalan dengan perasaan yang lega.

Terkabul? Ya! Doa seorang gadis polos yang ingin bertemu cintanya terkabul. Sosok mempesona dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke kini tengah muncul. Tak luput dari pandangan Sakura. Sekarang ia yakin. Kalau ini semua takdir, bukan kebetulah seperti yang Sakura sangka selama ini.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya seperti waktu itu. Sejenak menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan ia lakukan. Dan bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya nanti. Sakura meremas roknya, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pasti bisa!

"Ha-ai …" satu kalimat yang membuat Sakura gemetar saat mengucapkannya. Senyum semenawan mungkin Sakura lakukan ketika itu. Ah, ekspresi wajahnya masih sama. Datar!

"_Ohayou_ Sasuke –_kun_?" masih dengan senyuman manisnya. Sakura terlihat canggung akan hal itu. Apa yang ia katakana tadi salah? Memberi akhiran –_kun_ padanya?

Sepertinya tidak. Karena Sakura memang mengagumi lelaki itu bukan?

Senyum tipis tersungging di antara bibir seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Lihat Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum lembut padamu. "Hn …" ya, walau hanya kata itu yang ia ucapkan.

Kau senang, 'kan? Sakura Haruno …

Sakura kembali berjalan dengan senyum yang tak luput dari wajah ayunya, akhirnya seorang Sakura yang penakut itu bisa melakukannya. Melakukan hal yang mungkin seorang balita pun bisa melakukannya. Bodoh.

Sekarang masih ada satu lagi yang membebani pikiran Sakura. Untuk apa pemuda itu selalu menunggu Sakura di sana? di tempat biasa.

Masa bodoh bagi Sakura yang telah mendapatkan senyuman milik Sasuke. Setahu Sakura, Sasuke tidak akan pernah tersenyum pada sembarang orang. Begitu informasi yang Sakura dapatkan dari sosok Sasuke.

Memang masih terlalu lama menunggu kereta yang akan ditumpangi Sakura datang. Jadi, mau tak mau Sakura harus menunggunya dengan sangat sabar bersama Sasuke Uchiha yang selalu memerhatikannya.

Bukankah kau yang selalu memerhatikan Sasuke, Sakura?

"Satu tiket seperti biasa, _ba-san_," ucap Sakura kepada wanita paruh baya yang selalu _stand by _di tempat pembelian tiket.

"Seperti biasa juga, Sakura-_chan_." Hampir setiap hari mereka –Sakura dan wanita itu bertemu, tak ayal mereka sudah saling mengenal.

Di belakangnya, berdiri sosok pemuda yang sedang mengantri membeli tiket. Sama sepertinya. "Terima kasih," ucap Sakura pada wanita itu.

"Silakan, giliran kau …" ucap Sakura pada Sasuke. Kemudian pergi dari sana menuju bangku kosong tempat Sakura biasa menunggu kereta datang.

"Hn."

Di sana bangku kosong hanya yang Sakura duduki, dan akhirnya Sasuke pun memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Sakura. Sembari menunggu kereta jurusannya datang.

Canggung. Lagi-lagi itu yang Sakura jarak mereka kini sangat dekat. Duduk di atas satu bangku yang ukurannya tidak terlalu panjang membaut Sakura berkeringat walaupun udara terasa dingin.

Sasuke bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun padanya. Apa wanita yang harus duluan? Kalau masalah percintaan itu tak mungkin, 'kan? Mau di taruh di mana wajah imut Sakura jika ia mengatakan 'suka' pada seorang Sasuke?

"Hei …" lirih Sasuke. Membuat Sakura tersentak namun tak mau untuk menengok ke arah Sasuke.

Tak ada suara lagi dari mulut Sasuke. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu terlebih dahulu.

'_Tut, tut…'_

Bunyi kereta yang akan mengantarkan Sakura kini sudah datang membuat Sakura menengok ke arah datangnya kereta tersebut, akan tetapi Sakura masih ragu untuk beranjak dari duduknya. Menengok Sasuke seperti ingin membicarakan sesuatu padanya. Ah, lupakan.

Hei, keretamu akan segera berangkat, Sakura!

Tak mau berlama-lama, Sakura segera berdiri dari duduknya. Untuk apa ia berlama-lama menunggu. Belum tentu juga Sasuke akan berbicara padanya.

Satu langkah dari bangku tersebut,

dua langkah,

tiga langkah.

"Hei …" Sasuke memanggilnya.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu menjawabnya. "Ya?" walau Sakura masih tak menengok.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Nada suaranya terdengar sedikit berat. Mungkin ia memang merasa kesulitan untuk mengatakan hal itu. Salah jika Sakura berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya dan berlalu untuk pergi. Hati Sakura seakan berbunga-bunga kala itu. Seorang Sasuke menyatakan cinta padanya. Ah … sungguh bahagianya.

"Ya, aku mau Sasuke-_kun_," jawab Sakura dengan mantap. Kemudian pergi dari sana menuju kereta yang akan mengantarkannya ke sekolah tempat ia menuntut ilmu. Senyum terpatri di antara wajah kedua insan berbera gender tersebut.

Sesungguhnya, Sakura merasa heran. Kenapa bisa tiba-tiba ia menjawab 'Ya' padahal mereka baru bertegur sapa tadi pagi. Apakah tidak terlalu cepat? Apakah itu jawaban yang terbaik untuknya? Lalu, status mereka sekarang ini apa? Seorang kekasih? Bisakah dibilang begitu?

Entahlah. Mungkin itu semua yang terbaik untuk Sakura dan Sasuke. Tetapi, entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu. Mereka pun tak tahu. karena mereka hanya menuruti apa kata hati mereka masing-masing.

FIN

.

.

.

ABA : hoi … Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri membaca fic yang GAJE ini, aku harap kalian menyukainya. Karena aku membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati.

Dan maaf kalau banyak kesalahan.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih lagi untuk para _author _dan para _readers_ serta _silent reader_ yang udah mau baca. Tapi, mohon tinggalkan jejak dengan cara me-_review_ fic ini.

Jangan lupa concrit dan sarannya ^^/


End file.
